The Doctor's Visit
by phnxgrl
Summary: The story is set during the Weeping Angels and Castle's Always. The Doctor has locked Amy and Rory in a strange apt at the Winter Quay. He has a mission. Something he had just remembered.
1. Chapter 1

It is a raining night Trevor Williams had just sat down for his Afternoon Tea. The statues have not moved in awhile and he was able to get his staples for the week. He was making Eggs and Bacon not because it was a good Tea but somehow breakfast appealed to him in the afternoon. It was May 7th 2012. The rain storm was getting up a good blow he glanced out the window to the streets below. Very few cars were on the streets the weather is keeping people home he thought. He could not blame them. He looked around his studio apt. It was just a single bed and a toilet. He did his cooking on the hotplate sitting on the radiator. His attention was elsewhere when the door of the apt flew open and there stood his Grandmother being very young and vibrant.

Trevor could not believe his eyes. There was a tall man with a Bowtie and Hat. He was talking to her very rapidly.

"Amy! Stay in here you'll be safe from the Angels well as safe as one could be… I suppose." The Man said.

"Doctor where is Rory?" My grandmother asked.

The Doctor as she called him closed the door and a sound was heard. Amy lunged at the door but it was locked. She vented her frustration on the door with several mean kicks.

"Oooooh Doctor! If I ever get my hands on you…Raggedy Man!" Amy scream through the door then she kicked it for good measure.

She had not noticed me. I knew I was going to die. The doctors told me a while ago. So the stories of your love ones coming to visit you must be true Trevor thought.

"Have you come to escort me to Heaven?" Trevor asked in a weak voice.

Amy turned to look around finally realizing that there was someone else in the room with her.

"What?" She said.

"Well" Trevor said. "You are my grandmother and she died in 1947."

"Really? What is today's date?" Amy asked hurriedly.

Trevor pointed to the Calendar. It was May 7th 2012.

Amy stopped to ponder. Outside this room was 1938 but in here was 2012? This what the Doctor must have meant by being safe from the Angels.

As Amy pondered the paradox the Door opened and My Grandfather was pushed in by the Doctor.

"Amy Rory stay here I have an errand to run! I shant be but just a few moments…Well maybe an hour but here you will be safe. I have to run! Ta ta" The Doctor said and the noise at the door was heard again.

Amy was hugging her husband and as Trevor stood there transfixed. The bacon in the pan was beginning to give off an odor.

"Oh the bacon…" he said turning his attention to the bacon slightly burning in the pan. Trevor turned the heat off then turned to the happy couple.

"I was going to have my afternoon Tea. Would you care to join me?" Trevor asked.

My grandmother always so gracious spoke first.

"I would be delighted to partake wouldn't you Rory?" Amy said.

"Afternoon Tea? You do not happen to have any coffee do you?" Rory asked.

"There is a full pot on the counter to the left. There is a cup in the cupboard help your self." Trevor replied.

Trevor plated his meal on the single plate.

"I am so sorry but I guess I only have one plate." Trevor said. "I do not get any visitors."

"That is alright Trevor we can use the pan. Right Rory?" Amy said.

"Pan? Yeah I guess so" Rory replied more interested in drinking his coffee.

"To think this all started when I wanted to get a coffee." Rory said sipping his brew.

Trevor did not know what to think of his grandfather's statement.

Amy did nod her head in agreement.

Soon Tea was over and Trevor brought out the old home photo album.

Rory and Amy were surprised to see themselves as being old.

Trevor was pointing out his Father and Mother.

His Father's name was Reginald Williams and his mother's name was Grace Fuller.

Trevor pointed out the people in the picture but he could not remember who the blonde woman in the photo was.

Amy supplied the answer.

"That is your Aunt Melody." Amy said.

"She was not in many of the photographs." Trevor pointed out.

"That is ok" Amy said. "My Daughter flits around a lot!"

"Oh I see" Trevor said. "So I am sleepy will you tuck me in like you did when I was a child?"

"Certainly Trevor" Amy said then she sat beside him on the bed singing a lulabye she heard her mother sing.

Soon Trevor was sleeping soundly Amy arose.

"It looks like we will have a good life" Rory said.

"Yeah but I noticed a big absence in these photo…" Amy said.

"No Doctor?" Rory supplied.

"Yeah I guess we will be parting soon." Amy agreed.

I wonder if I will like where we are going… Rory asked.

"Husband as long as we are together it will be heaven!" Amy said while kissing him on the lips.

"Well one thing we can not part ways yet the Doctor has to let us out of this room" Rory said.

Yeah I wonder where he has gone? Amy asked.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor ran to the roof and took the fire escape down the side of the building. The angels were not expecting him to do so. He ran to his TARDIS humming a little tune.

"May 7th 2012 9:30 PM" He said to himself.

The TARDIS made it normal screeching noises as it disappeared and reappeared in a sandbox for a children's playground. Opening the door he saw it was still raining. Placing his hat on his head he ventured out into the storm. It took him a little time to get oriented but soon he saw what he wanted.

A Woman was sitting on a swing crying. The Rain streaked down her face as the tears mingled together. The Doctor was concerned as he sat down on the swing next to her.

"Terrible place to have a cry" the Doctor said "Katherine Beckett."

Kate now noticed the man with a Hat and bowtie plus an English accent? Kate thought her mind must be playing tricks on her or else this is dream.

The Doctor studied her for a moment. Then he came to a conclusion.

"No, this is not a dream I am really here Katherine." The Doctor said.

Kate could not believe it. The Doctor was sitting in the swing next to her? She knew she should not have watched all those Doctor Who shows in a row.

"I knew your mother" the Doctor continued "She was a fine brave woman!"

Kate knew this was not happening the Doctor knowing her mother preposterous.

"I can see your skepticism" The Doctor said. "But I will prove it to you. Come with me."

He held out his hand and Kate grasped it and rose from the swing. Kate figured it is a nice hallucination might as well go with the flow.

Getting to the door of the British Police Box the Doctor pulled out a key and opened the door. Kate knowing the reactions of many of his companions was still surprised to see it being bigger on the inside.

The Doctor was waiting for her response but he was sorely disappointed when she just accepted it as fact and stepped in.

The door automatically closed as the doctor busied himself with setting the time and date.

"January 9th 1999 at 11:30 PM" The Doctor said then looked over to Kate who had a frown on her face.

"Oh right Daylight savings! I never really understood why these people choose to extend the daylight hours. In an Agricultural society I guess it would matter but these days with electric lights they can make their own daylight." The Doctor said as he corrected the time. "9:30 PM"

Kate stood in wonder looking all about the TARDIS. The Screeching noise of the engines being engaged was heard by Kate.

"So why are you going to show me this?" Kate asked as if the Doctor was the ghost of Christmas Past.

"We are going to show you what a courageous woman your Mum was. I was not lying that I knew her. Katherine. We can not interfere with what is happening. It is a fix point in Time and Space we can only observe." The Doctor stated.

"Why is it a fixed point?" Kate asked shyly.

"Why? Well there are so many possibilities which radiate from this event. That is why it is fixed. You can not second guess yourself on it. This will happen and will always happen. There is no way to change it." The Doctor said as the screeching noise ended. The door opened.

Kate saw her mother standing in the alleyway behind the once popular Palermo Club.

Kate wanted to shout out a warning when she saw the Man who she knew to be Dick Coonan slip up behind her.

Kate heedlessly ran at the door. Only to be bounced off. Kate landed on the floor of the TARDIS.

"I said you could not interfere. That was the TARDIS's protecting us all. She is like that." The Doctor said as he helped her up.

"You have come see it is important." The Doctor said pushing Kate to the doorway.

Kate opened her eyes and saw Coonan completing the job then standing up and wiping the blood off his dagger with his gloves. It was a storming night Kate forgot about that detail. She could not tear her eyes off her dead mother.

"Oh so brave…She knew this was her fate and accepted it as you should too." The Doctor said.

Kate noticed that Coonan having wiped the blood on his gloves wrapped his dagger which had just killed her mother in them.

The dagger was pointing downward and Rivulet of blood, her Mother's blood was slowly tracing down the blade and collecting at the tip.

"Wait for it" The Doctor said. "Wait for it…"

Kate watched transfixed as another man approached. The blood at the tip was getting bigger and bigger as the man stood in front of him.

"Wait for it and Now!" The Doctor said with glee.

What the Doctor wanted Kate to witness was the single blood drop splashing on the shoelace of a very expensive pair of shoes. The Lightning flashed the man's face appeared. It was Senator Bracken.

The doctor satisfied closed the door and started the TARDIS back to the playground.

They both got out. Kate's head was spinning. The Dragon is Senator Bracken? No way.

Kate sat back down on the swing.

The doctor sat again next to her.

"Katherine You can not disappoint your mother she was so proud of you. You can only disappoint her if you do not have a good life. The Past is fixed! There is no changing that. But what you do in the future now that is what is important." The Doctor stated arising from the swing. "I bid you adieu Katherine Beckett. Have a good life."

The doctor walked back to the sandbox and entered the TARDIS then disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate Beckett just sat on the swing pondering her hallucination. The Past was fixed but the future? Where was that future she said to herself. The Lightning flashed again as she got up her feet knew the way and so did her heart. She wished she never told the man she loved all those horrible things. Was there time to repair this damage as she stood in front of his door? She wondered. He had not picked up when she called him earlier. Would he slam the door in my face? It is what I deserves Kate thought.

Rick opened the door after wondering who would be disturbing his peace. Not that he had much. He was dreading to open the paper to see Kate's smiling face stating she had been killed in the line of duty. That image swam in front of his face as he opened the door to reveal a bedraggled Katherine Beckett. His heart leaped for joy perhaps they were not over after all. But still he was annoyed at her.

"Beckett, What do you want?" Rick said perturbed.

Kate thought for a second what was it that she wanted?

"You" She said pushing her way in and capturing his lips into hers.

Rick stood unresponsive at first then he recognized Kate Beckett was kissing him. It was an urgent life reaffirming kiss. Breaking it off she murmured.

"I am so sorry Castle, I am so so sorry" Kate said reaching for him again.

Rick stood back after the next kiss and asked "what happened?"

"He got away and I did not care. I almost died and all I could think about was you!" Kate said.

Rick then became very passionate. They attacked each other in the gnashing of teeth and tongues. Kate knew then Rick was her future as she led him to his bedroom to further consummate this relationship. She was all in. Living a good life was what the Doctor had said. That good life would be with one man Richard Castle.

/

The Doctor landed the TARDIS back in 1938 on the roof of the Winter Quay only to rush down and unlock the door. Amy and Rory looked up and saw the Raggedy Man.

"Come on the TARDIS is on the roof we have to get out of here now!" The Doctor said.

Rory and Amy rushed to the roof only to be cutoff from the TARDIS. The Angels were closing in. In a last ditch attempt they jumped off the roof together. The Doctor along with Melody watched in horror as they fell to their death. The Doctor was over come with grief.

The next moment they were all together in a cemetery. Rory being curious looked at some of the headstones. One had his name on it. Once he drew everyone's attention. The Doctor had a very bad feeling.

"Rory ignore it and come into the TARDIS" he said.

Amy got close to the headstone then saw Rory disappear and his age of death appeared.

This was the parting Amy knew which was coming. She was going to have a happy life as she blinked then the angel took her too.

Melody tried to comfort him. It was too dangerous for him to ever try to see them again. Melody however, did not have that problem then she told him she would make sure the publisher would write an afterword for him.

Melody disappeared. The Doctor knew exactly where that afterword would be. He ran to the bridge where the page he tore out lain. Reaching the place he grabbed the piece of paper eagerly reading what Amy would write to him. After devouring the words he slowly walked back to the TARDIS then decided he needed to go to Victorian England it was a good place to suffer his grief.

\\\\\

Kate and Rick had been together for 9 months. It had not always been easy with Ex wives and TV newscasters throwing themselves after her man. Still she was happy even more happy than she could imagine.

That was what Kate was thinking when a call came in. A body had dropped once more into the breech Kate thought. Calling Rick she gave him directions. They met up at the body drop. It was not a good one. Lanie even warn them to stay away. Burnt bodies are never much fun.

"She was a young woman and she has a bullet hole in the head plus all her teeth are knocked out." Lanie said.

"Somebody really did not want this woman to be identified." Rick quipped.

Not exactly, There is a titanium screw in the jaw. It will have a product number from that we can get an ID. Lanie said.

\\\\\

Getting to the precinct Kate looked at picture of the young woman in the barrel.

"She was ID'ed as Melanie Rogers an eco design engineer from NJ. Her phone calls listings had a 202 area code. There are other listings for her half sister who is here in Manhattan." Ryan said.

"Get the sister in here" Kate said.

Kate and Rick interviewed the Half sister only to discover that Melanie had recorded her own death plus gave a partial car license plate.

That gave the detectives the clues where Melanie was killed. Her credit card revealed a cab fare from there it was learned she was dropped off at the Standish Hotel.

Rick and Kate stood in the lobby confronting a very recalcitrant hotel clerk but when Kate threatened to subpoena everyone in the past year the clerk relented and gave her Senator Bracken's name.

Kate did not know what to think. The Senator was up to his old tricks or what?


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor was sitting in his cloud looking over 18th Century London. It was a confusing time. He could not again see the way Time worked without his companion. Their linear time which is from sources to events was very hard to grasp being companionless. He looked out an event which were two carriages smashed into each other. The Bloke on the street would have noticed the wheel on one the carriages fell off thus causing the accident. But the companionless Doctor could only wonder why this crash occurred then he saw the wheel leap back on to the Carriage. Only then did he realize the Wheel must have fallen off.

He was musing about why companions were so important. Then he thought of Johanna. She was the only American Companion. The Doctor preferred British sensibilities but the lawlessness of Johanna drew her to him. She was a fighter all the way to her demise. Such a brave brave woman he thought. They had fought many battles together. It was letting her go was the problem. She always wanted a husband and child. It was good to know she got both. She had a saying that the 'Universe never gives you more than you can not stand.' The Doctor always thought that saying was foolish. The Universe did not care for anyone or anything. But yet that truism stuck with him. The Doctor liked to help. But not like a normal doctor. Oh no being shot at or setting a broken bone is fine for others but for him it was a crisis of faith which intrigued him.

It was that crisis which drew him to speak with Kate the daughter of Johanna. At first when the Doctor saw her all wet and bedraggled on the swing he thought the universe was laughing at him. Because he had seen Johanna at one time all wet and bedraggled too. How can that be? The Doctor thought to himself. But he was needed so he continued to counsel the young woman. He hoped he helped. Being Companionless sucked! The Doctor thought. Though he was never truly alone the Female Galafrian in the form of the TARDIS was with him always. But she could not talk only give slight hints every now again. The Doctor sighed once again then closed the door and took a long nap.

\\\\\

Kate awoke all wrapped around Rick and him snuffing in her hair once again. It was a very comforting feeling but somewhere in the pit of her stomach was the solution to everything. Only if she could just let it come to mind. Getting dressed in her work out clothes and leaving Rick to sleep was the first part in figuring out what it was she needed to do.

Kate thought maybe a good run would solve the problem but all it did was get her sweaty again so she took a shower then got dressed for work. Her problems were multiplying. The News was saying the VP was going to be in town along with the Senator. They were going to be attending a conference together. Following the leads from the recording Kate and Rick found the stolen car. There was evidence that the Senator was to be the target at the eco conference. Kate was really perturbed. She would love to let the sniper do his worse but how could she up hold she was for victims if she did not try to prevent this.

Soon there was a suspect and the case was on. Unfortunately, once they caught him they realized he was not the true suspect but someone who the real sniper was imitating. Sure the person they caught was angry at the Senator but he did not plan on killing him. Then they found the Bomb vest so he had to be the one she thought,

Getting back to her apt Kate was not convinced they had the right guy.

Rick being there wanted to celebrate but instead he saw her being very agitated.

'What can I do to help Kate?" Rick asked.

Kate listed everything she thought why the got the wrong guy.

"So what are you going to do about it? Kate?" Rick asked.

'If I am right the bomb will be hidden in the ball room I am going have to call an evacuation order." Kate said.

"Kate if you are wrong that is it for your career! You will never get the Dragon without your badge." Rick said.

"But If I am right so what the scum gets to live I will save all those others who could be collateral damage." Kate said making up her mind and called in the evacuation order.

\\\\\

Kate and Rick were outside the hotel when the last bomb sniffer dog had cleared the area.

Kate was disappointed but glad the people were safe.

Bracken was understandably upset Kate not wanting to look at him stared down and saw the shoes. They were the same one in her hallucination on the swings that could not be just coincidence. Bracken walked away when Rick heard the familiar click of the Zippo lighter. Zeroing on it he saw the driver starting to walk away from the limo as Rick gave chase Kate tacked the Senator as the limo exploded. Debris fell everywhere Kate getting up noticed that the senator was missing his shoes. They must have fallen off from the explosion.

Kate got up and got CSU to process the scene including all of Bracken's clothes. Kate was a hero. Rick had managed to capture the shooter. So Melanie's killer was brought to justice. But one of the side effects was the naming of the backer for the shooter. Ben Moss. Bracken had escaped justice once again so Kate thought.

\\\\\

The next day looking over the CSU evidence there were Bracken's shoes in the picture. On a hunch Kate called Lanie.

"Hey Girl what is going on?" Lanie said answering the phone.

"Hey Lanie do you still have Bracken's shoes?" Kate asked cautiously.

"Yeah what is this all about?" Lanie asked.

"Call me crazy but have they been processed?" Kate asked.

"Not yet the CSU is way backed up. I doubt they will get these done for at least a week. Why?" Lanie asked.

"Could you process them for organic matter?" Kate asked.

"Is there anyplace particular or should we just disassemble the shoes?" Lanie asked.

"Disassemble them the look in the nooks and crannies. I have a feeling Bracken liked to watch his victims suffer. There might be castoff somewhere on those shoes!" Kate said.

"Ok I will do these personally!" Lanie promised.

"Good Lanie I just have a feeling about those shoes." Kate said.

"OK, Look at you! The Kate Beckett I once knew did not believe in hunches. That Writer Boy has rubbed off on you!" Lanie said teasing.

"Lanie!" Kate sternly said.

"Ok Ok just teasing bye GF!" Lanie said hanging up the phone.

/

"Alexis get with CSU I want the Bracken evidence stat! Only the shoes nothing else." Lanie ordered her intern.

"Right away Lanie." Alexis said.

Alexis got with CSU and they were more than happy to let the ME take that evidence away.

Two days later the shoes were sitting in Lanie's inbox. She signed the custodial log and had Alexis help her dissect those shoes.

It would take awhile as the laces were soaked in compounds which would release any organic matter.

Lanie found the shoes were covered in Organic Matter. Whether any of it was useable is debatable. But the wax used on the shoes did a great job of protecting the evidence. All was necessary was to hope there was enough.


	5. Chapter 5

The Doctor awaking from his nap was bored. A Bored Doctor was a dangerous one. The TARDIS did much to keeping him preoccupied by breaking down in ways only he could fix. But even her diversions has not lasted very long. Still looking out over 18th Century London he wondered if Kate Johanna's Daughter had come to realize the importance of what he showed her. Johanna's demise was something he was totally unprepared. But she took to it with grace and aplomb. Perhaps Kate would want to join him?

Getting that thought into his head he decided to look in on Kate. So he fired up the TARDIS and set the time for 14 February 2013 New York. The Doctor hated to go to New York in the past because of the weeping angels. However with that time loop they got trapped in their own trap. It should serves them right! No good comes from infinite loops!

The TARDIS appeared outside a very busy street. The Doctor wished that the invisibility cloak did not break. It was one of those things the Doctor forgot about until it was needed. However, nearby was an authentic British Pub and an Authentic British Police Box would certainly not draw much attention there. The Box materialized inside the club. It was late at night on the 13th. Hmm the TARDIS was correcting his time calc's again.

As the Doctor exited the Pub was closed. Well it was certainly not the time for one to go visiting so after closing the TARDIS down into standby mode he kiss the nameplate. And went to sleep confident in his knowledge he would find his way back to Kate.

\\\\\

It was the morning of 14th and Kate had caught another case this one about a Reality Star who knew it was all fake. She was murdered to cover it all up. It was exhausting dealing with all the Diva's and attitude even Rick was more distant. He just seemed so preoccupied lately. With all the drama Rick had connected with The Captain of the precinct, Kate could only roll her eyes as Rick and the Captain retold the different story lines.

\\\\

The Doctor got out and decided to take a stroll around Old New York. He knew he would meet Kate again but the problem was he did not remember if it was 2 or 3 days later. But he was certain they would meet! That was the problem living backwards. From their point of view they are meeting you for the first time but The Doctor already had a history and such treated them as an old friend.

Kate followed the leads and finally found the murder. She was the Mother of the Child Star. It was bonanza for ratings. Rick as a reward was given his own drawer in her room. Rick felt very honored. The next day they were off after serving up Pancakes Rick suggested a walk in the park to burn off a few of those extra calories.

Changing clothes she agreed. The park run got them thirsty. Kate was dying to try out the Authentic British Pub which had sprung up during her constant back and forth to the precinct and home. Each time something about the place appealed to her. Coaxing Rick into the pub was a bit difficult since it was nowhere as nice as his Old Haunt. But the St. George's Pub beckoned Kate attracted to its siren song complied dragging a bemused Rick in her wake.

The Doctor was seated at the bar drinking a stout when he was delighted to see Kate step in. He was wearing his Stetson again which made him look a bit out of place.

What had interested Rick as soon as he stepped in and adjusted his seeing was the Authentic Police Phone Box circa 1960's.

"Kate look at this. You know when I was first in London they still had a few of them around." Rick said excitedly.

"When were you in London?" Kate asked trying to peel back more of that Castle onion.

"Well when I was 3 Mother was part of a company with opened on the West End. It was very successful run that is where mother ran into Husband number 2. Earl. No Joke his name was Earl and he was a Earl of something or another."

"The man's name was Earl? And he was an Earl? So would that make Martha a Lady Baroness?" Kate asked.

"Actually it would be Lady Countess." The Doctor said.

Kate taken back by the boldness of the stranger but something seemed a bit familiar to her.

Rick noticed Kate's puzzlement took the lead then stuck out his hand.

"Rick , Rick Castle and you might be?" Rick asked.

"I am called the Doctor" he said grabbing's Rick's hand a shaking it vigorously.

"Doctor? Doctor of What?" Rick asked.

"Just the Doctor, I am a Doctor of Knowledge I suppose." The Doctor said sipping his beverage.

Rick ordered a wine spritzer for Kate and a scotch straight for himself.

"Ah someone in search of Truth?" Rick said loudly moving to an unoccupied table. Kate followed along still trying to place where she had seen him before.

"Yes Yes that is it the searcher for Truth! Well Done indeed!" The Doctor said sitting down.

Kate was looking at him with a puzzled look on her face. She was still trying to place this Doctor.

"Since you are looking for the Truth you could not come to a more truthful person. No Not I. I'm the spinner of tales. But my beautiful Companion she is a New York Police Detective!" Rick proudly acclaimed.

"Is that so" The Doctor said for Rick's benefit.

"Yes we just finished a case where…" Rick said before being cutoff by Kate.

"Rick behave you know we can not discuss our cases out loud." Kate admonished.

"What about older ones?" Rick asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Well as long as they have gone to trial those you can do because what you say will not affect any outcome since it has been already decided." Kate said.

The Doctor was being to get that feeling again when the topsy turvy world rights itself.

"Right actions first then events! Causality of Time!" The Doctor said.

"Er Right" Kate said.

Rick was pleased to have such an affable person to share a drink. Kate was having a pleasant time too. She was lulled into a dream like state. Then it hit her. He was THE DOCTOR! The one from her Hallucination! He exists!

"Rick do you know who we are entertaining?" Kate asked hurriedly.

"No? He is the Doctor, Kate." Rick said.

"No NO Rick he is THE DOCTOR! The one which I dreamt!" Kate said loudly.

Rick was slowly letting that knowledge dawn on him.

"What do you mean Kate?" Rick asked still befuddled.

"Let me take a crack at this may I?" The Doctor said.

Rick being still bemused allowed the Doctor to continue.

"Kate has realized I am the one she talked to on the swings during that Thunderstorm awhile ago." The Doctor said.

"That was 10 months ago" Rick said.

"Oh was it? Well of course it was!" The Doctor said. "Anyway we had a discussion I am glad she took my advice Johanna would have been so proud!"

"What you knew Johanna?" Rick asked.

"Knew Her? Oh yes I certainly knew the younger version." The doctor said.

"That was over 40 years ago at least." Rick said "You are sure well preserved."

"Yes eating healthy then having a good metabolism and an extraordinary immune system all help" the Doctor said.

"I suppose so. So what about Johanna?" Rick inquired.

This is where Kate started filling in the blanks.

"So you have a time ship?" Rick asked getting excited.

"Well one does not own a time ship it is like owning a cat. You are at its beck and call. A time ship is sort of like that. I call her the TARDIS!" The Doctor said. "It is short for…"

"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space thus the TARDIS." Rick said. "I am a great fan of your work. The repulsing the attack of the Daleks was magnificent!"

"Which one?" The Doctor asked.

"The one with the Cybermen of course." Rick said.

"Yes that was good! Placed them all in a void." The Doctor replied.

"Yeah" Rick said all but fanboy'ed out adding to the out in out geekfest.

"Rick?" Kate said in a low voice.

"What ?" Rick responded.

"Are you finished geeking out?" Kate asked.

"What no Kate what we are seeing here is one of the last survivors of a vast Alien race! Well him and that over there!" Rick said pointing at the Police Box.

"Rick, not everything you watch on TV is real!" Kate said in a huff.

"Well the Doctor is real. Obviously one of the companions knew a good story and sold it to the BBC!" Rick pointed out.

"What they are broadcasting my life story on the Telly? Gee I sort of feel honored and a bit creeped out." The Doctor said.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I tend to have my life splashed all across the front pages too." Rick said.

Kate was wondering what if Rick was telling the truth about the Doctor. She could not claim that she was having another hallucination since she would never imagined Rick's over the top behavior.

"Doctor I would love it if you joined Kate and I for dinner then afterwards we can view the BBC version of your life. It is on DVD you know plus I have them all marked in my DVR." Rick asked.

Rick looked at Kate.

Yes Doctor please come. I would like to know more about my mother's early life. Kate said.

"With such a heartfelt invitation how could I not agree? The answer is yes I will go with you." The doctor stated.

"Then it is settled I will get us a cab!" Rick said tearing out of the pub leaving the Doctor alone with Kate.

"Rick is sure enthusiastic But he means well" Kate said.

"That he is" the Doctor said as he turned the conversation to the one thing he was wondering.

"Kate, have you used the knowledge which I left with you?" The Doctor asked.

Kate thought a minute then it came to her.

"The shoes?" Kate tentatively asked.

"Yes that is the one so what do you know?" the Doctor asked.

"You Know… I do not know. I left it with Lanie…our ME? She has not gotten back to me yet." Kate said. "I should check in with her later."

Rick finally returned and said.

"The cab is waiting let's go!" Rick said being as excited as a new puppy.


	6. Chapter 6

Rick and Kate opened the door to the loft and ushered the Doctor in then closed the door as the Doctor having the same tendencies of Rick's to touch and feel everything while giving a running commentary. Rick moved over to the large screen then looked at the list of DVD's. Thinking something better he grabbed the controller as the Doctor was about to pick it up.

"Oh So sorry" Rick said scrolling though the listings on the DVR. Finally he saw one he liked.

"This is one you have to see! It is all about your death!" Rick said excitedly.

"My death?" The Doctor inquired.

"Yes but you get out of it some how. It is called the Impossible Astronaut." Rick said.

"Oh I am very interested in this!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Rick switched on the video and Kate came in with pop corn.

"Thank you Kate" the Doctor said grabbing a handful as he was engrossed in the video.

"Oh…! That was not very sporting!" The Doctor said seeing him being killed.

Then the scene in the diner where he reappears is shown.

"Oh yes I remember that" The Doctor said unconsciously touching his face which was slapped by Melody.

"Yes I definitely deserved that!" The Doctor uttered.

Soon the story was over then Rick was bringing up the lights.

"So what do you think?" Rick asked.

"Well I have to admit the actor which they found sure act and looked very much like me" The Doctor readily admitted.

"Really…? I thought you are more handsome than him" Kate said.

"Well of course I am because…because I am the Doctor not some actor!" The Doctor retorted.

"What about the story line? Is it close?" Rick asked.

"Well I do not rightly know I would have to consult my diary." The Doctor said.

Both Rick and Kate looked at the Doctor for an explanation.

"Time does not work the same with me as with you. Since, I remember the future and not the past. So I have to write it down in my diary so that I can see it new again." The Doctor said.

"Writing down? Why don't you have some sort of recording devices?" Rick asked.

"Not that work all the time. I mean I can record myself on a video playback but then forget how to operate it. That does get to be a bother." The Doctor confided.

"Well Doctor you are welcomed to stay I do have a guest room and you are most welcomed to stay." Rick repeated the offer hoping the Time Lord would accept.

"No I do appreciate the offer but I need to get back to the TARDIS. She worries about me if I stay away too long." The Doctor said.

"She keeps you on a short leash?" Rick quipped.

"I suppose one could say that but I have had a wonderful evening but I must say my farewells." The doctor said getting wrapped up in the garments to resist the cold.

The Doctor opened the door only as Alexis was about to enter.

The Fan girl in her made her scream!

The Doctor was flustered he had never had a female do that to him. But if he was thinking he would have known it was about to happen.

"I do not think that is necessary" the Doctor said.

Rick hearing his daughter's screams he rushed forward only to stop when he saw Alexis wanting his autograph for her collection.

"I can not believe my Father Knows Matt Smith!" Alexis said.

The Doctor was puzzled for a moment then said.

"Oh you mean the Actor I am not him!" The Doctor professed.

"Wait…you are not? You sure look like him but as I look at you. You are right. You are not Matt Smith! I am so sorry! So can I have your name?" Alexis said.

"I am called the Doctor." The Doctor said.

"Wait…you call yourself the Doctor?" Alexis asked.

"No I do not call myself anything. Others call me the Doctor." The Doctor retorted.

Rick seeing a confrontation brewing stepped in to usher Alexis away from the Doctor.

"Nice to meet you Doctor..." Alexis said.

"Likewise Alexis Castle..." The doctor said as he turned to walk away.

Rick quickly closed the door.

"Dad what is going on here?" Alexis asked with her laser like eyes directly at him.

Kate seeing an exit moved away to the bedroom.

"Coward" Rick yelled at her. "He is your friend!"

Kate was to be heard chortling in the background.

Rick turned around to face his daughter.

"Alexis it is like this…er…That was the real the Doctor." Rick stammered.

"The real Doctor…? The Time Lord… the one who fights the Daleks? That person is him?" Alexis asked with incredulity flexing in her voice.

"Yeah at first I did not believe it. But he is Kate's friend." Rick protested.

"And I suppose he came in a TARDIS?" Alexis asked still full of suspicions that her father was trying to pull something on her.

"Yeah he did and it is parked at the St. George's Pub near Kate's apt!" Rick implored with his eyes to hope his daughter would believe him.

Finally Kate had laughed herself out then opened the door only be confronted by a very suspicious Alexis.

"So he says the Doctor is your friend?" Alexis asked the brunette who was still recovering after pointing at her Father who was giving Kate such sad puppy dog eyes.

"He is an old family friend but to change the subject what did the shoes reveal?" Kate said thinking fast.

Alexis and Rick almost got whiplash on how fast Kate changed the subject.

"Oh did you not get the report?" Alexis asked.

"No, I have been sort of busy lately. What did it say?" Kate asked.

You were right the shoes did have all sorts of organic material at least 7 different profiles but they were too degraded to be much use in putting away Bracken. Alexis said.

"Well it was a long shot" Kate said as Rick wrapped her in his arms to console her.

"I'm so sorry Kate" he murmured in her hair.

"Wait I did not get to the good part. We have a DNA profile from the Shoe laces. It was well preserved too." Alexis said excitedly.

"Well Pumpkin, don't hold back whose was it?" Rick implored his daughter to be not so cruel in her pause.

"It was matched to someone in NYPD. It was matched to you Kate it was a 50% match." Alexis said.

Kate looked dumbfounded.

"If we had a real sample from someone close to you perhaps we can match it 100 percent." Alexis said.

Kate's eyes opened wide.

"I know exactly the sample you need!" Kate said breaking the lock of Rick arms she rushed to her phone to call her Dad.

"Hey Dad it is me! Yeah listen Dad do you still have your wedding album here in the city?" Kate asked then listened to his reply.

"No Dad. I'm not planning a wedding at least not yet. But it is important. The Album…?" Kate asked again.

"Good can you bring it by the loft? Excellent I will see you here." Kate said hanging up the phone.

Both Rick and Alexis were curious on what could be in that Album.

A few minutes later the door bell rang. Kate rushed to open the door then hugged her father while Rick was one arm hugging Alexis looking on.

"So Katie Bear what is so important that you had to have this old album right away?" Jim asked after greeting both Rick and Alexis.

"It is important to have a continuity of custody." Kate said as she went into her jacket then produced an evidence bag.

"Katie…? What is this for?" Jim asked.

"Mr. Beckett?" Alexis started to say.

"Alexis we are almost family please call me Jim" Jim said.

"Ok well there is an unknown DNA sample which matches 50% on Kate. She said she knew of a sample where this could be matched to the unknown sample." Alexis explained.

Kate turned to the right page and on it were several long strands of hair caught in the binding.

Kate pulled out tweeters and coaxed the hairs into the open pouch then she sealed it and wrote the case number then gave it to Alexis to give to Lanie in the morning.

"There all done!" Kate said.

"Katie, how did you know that was there?" Jim asked being totally flabbergasted.

"Dad I'm a detective! I notice things. Plus I remember when Mom was putting it together." Kate said.

"Thanks goodness for your great memory. I had all but forgotten about it." Jim said.

"Jim it is cold out would you like to spend the night? It is after 10." Rick asked glad the Doctor had refused his hospitality.

"Thank you Rick I will gladly take you up on that offer. Since, I was heading to the cabin in the morning." Jim said.

Alexis swung into action and placed Jim in the guest room leaving both Kate and Rick in the living room.

"Babe this could be it! Our way to get Bracken!" Rick said.

"I know now it is all up to Alexis to maintain Custody. Then no Lawyer can contest these results!" Kate said. "I'm tired Rick let's go to bed."

Kate now climbed on to Rick then claimed his lips. Rick put his hands under her to hold her up then together they entered the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Rick and Kate went looking for the doctor next morning but getting to the St. George's Pub they were both sadden to see the Blue Police Box gone.

"There there Kate I am sure we have not seen the last of the Doctor" Rick said comforting his almost Fiancée.

"Yeah you're right Rick. It is late we need to get the precinct." Kate said.

"Why? It is not that you are doing anything right now. We have not had a real case since Bracken got blown out of his shoes by that explosion." Rick said. "I have to say that was awesomely Bad A$$!"

"I have to agree Rick it was awesomely Bad A$$!" Kate said walking down the street after exiting the pub holding on to Rick's arm.

The bantering continued. Kate pulled out the phone then called Espo.

"Espo cover for me I'm taking a personal day." Kate said while Rick was trying to tickle her.

"Becks, I think you need to come in the Feds are here and they want to talk to you!" Espo said.

"Really ok Espo tell them I am almost there. It will take 15 mins. OK Espo bye." Kate said hanging up the phone.

Kate turned to Rick.

"We have to go in Rick. The Feds are there waiting for us." Kate said as Rick hand a cute frown on his face which Kate could not help but kiss it.

"Come on we can not keep the Feds waiting." Kate said giving him a saucy look.

\\\\\

Rick immediately fell in line. They entered the Precinct then rode the elevator to the 4th floor. Alexis was sitting out side the Captain's office. Rick was wondering why his daughter was in the precinct at all.

"Hey Pumpkin what is this all about?" Rick asked his shaken daughter.

"I have no idea." Alexis whispered back when the door to the office opened and there was Captain Gates in all her fiery glory. The Boys had made themselves look very small.

"So there you two are! Get in here!" The Captain said in a very foul mood. Rick looked at Kate took a deep breath then entered the office.

The door was almost slammed shut. It startled Alexis who was still sitting on the chair and the Boys too. The Boys looked over at her with compassion. There was something going on and it had much to do with Big and Little Castle.

Rick stood and was met with Gordon Hayes Special Agent from DC.

"Mr. Castle meet Gordon Hayes Special Agent in charge of Accounts." The Captain ordered and the two men shook hands.

"I always thought that was the dominion of the IRS?" Rick inquired of the man.

"We always get that at first but no Mr. Castle we do have a forensic accounting team in the FBI." Special Agent Gordon Hayes said.

Kate spoke up.

"So what can NYPD do for you Special Agent?" Kate was direct and to the point.

"We have uncovered NYPD use of the special database on banking accounts. Being through we checked the account you placed in the search. Then we were surprised to learn that account was registered to a US Senator. Then we wondered why was NYPD interested in a US Senator? Especially one you Detective Beckett just recently saved." The agent asked.

Kate was looking at Rick. He shook his head to go ahead and tell them.

"Special Agent Hayes it is because we found proof that the Senator hired a hit man to kill me 2 years ago." Kate said.

"Detective Beckett why was this not immediately brought to my attention?" Captain Gates asked.

"Those are serious allegation on a sitting US Senator. What sort of proof?" Hayes inquired.

"We found the wire transfer after the case was closed by my superiors" Kate said.

Gates looked very disgruntled.

"We had very little to go on except the hit man sent to kill me who was dead. So it was just another dead end" Kate said. "So we did not pursue it."

Rick gripped Kate's shoulders while she was sitting.

"So why is the Feds all of a sudden interested in this action which happened 2 years ago?" Kate asked.

"Mr. Castle, would you ask your daughter to come in now?" Special agent Hayes asked.

Rick opened the door and motioned for Alexis to enter. The Boys were looking very worried for the Younger Castle.

Alexis enter then Rick closed the door.

"You asked why we were interested. The action of this young woman was the reason." Hayes answered.

Alexis looked scared but a look from her father's eyes helped her settle.

"Ms. Castle on whose authority were in using to uncover DNA?" The agent asked.

"I was following the instructions of my superior." Alexis answered calmly.

And who is your superior? The agent asked.

"I work as an intern at OCME. The superior was the Chief Medical Examiner. Dr. Lanie Parrish." Alexis replied.

"I see…" the agent said deep in thought.

"I do not see what relevance who my daughter works for?" Rick said in an angry outburst.

"Patience Mr. Castle. The plot is about to open." Hayes said. "Now what was the procedure you used and where did the samples for comparison appear?" Special Agent Hayes asked.

"The samples were given to me per chain of custody." Alexis calmly stated. "I ran the proper DNA sequencing and we discovered a match in the Codis. It was not a complete match but it was a filial one."

Whose DNA was found as a match? Hayes asked.

"Detective Beckett's DNA was a filial match to the unknown blood sample." Alexis said.

"Did you notify the detective of the Results?" Agent Hayes asked.

"No I followed proper procedure and entered it into the Chief ME's report to the detective." Alexis said.

"Ok so once Detective Beckett was notified what then happened? The agent asked.

"Once she learned of the filial match she was told by the ME that if she could produce another sample which was verifiable it could be compared to the Unknown sample.

But you already know that" Alexis said.

"Yes we do." Hayes said "but it is good to have confirmation."

Alexis glared at the special agent.

"So Detective Beckett why did you conduct this line of inquiry?" Hayes asked.

"We had a witness to a brutal meeting come forward. We were unaware of the knowledge they had until recently." Kate said.

Rick looked at Kate with wonderment. Was she really going to implicate the Doctor?

Kate opened up a letter dated 1/12/99.

"In it was the eyewitness account of the man called the Doctor on how the ADA Bracken was there on the night in question." Kate said.

Kate handed the letter to the skeptical agent.

"It is authentic we have had it tested. I have the results here it you would like." Kate said.

Hayes was astounded but stranger things has happened before.

"It was being held at the Post office as you can see it was stamped 1/12/99 Brooklyn Post Office NY. It was obviously lost until it arrived about 4 weeks ago in my mail here at the precinct." Kate said.

"So this was the basis to undertake this investigation?" Hayes asked dumbfounded.

"Yes along with my own personal investigation on the death of an FBI informant." Kate said.

"That was never released." Agent Hayes got concerned.

"Sir I have been investigating this act for over 13 years. It is surprising what you can find." Kate said.

Rick was looking on proudly.

"So with this eyewitness account and now forensic evidence proving a Sitting US Senator was definitely at the scene of the crime." Agent Hayes said shaking his head in wonderment

Kate sat in the chair flanked by Alexis and Rick.

"Detective Beckett. Thank you for your time. We will be in touch. Can I keep this letter?" The agent asked.

"Yes along with the authenticating reports. They are already duly logged into the NYPD databases and OCME's too plus that is not the original but a very good copy so if it is found missing you can always get another from the original source." Kate said.

The agent then left the room after giving his greetings of goodbye.

Gates was none too pleased being kept out of the loop.

"Sir, we did not know who we could trust. I am so sorry we excluded you." Kate explained.

"Well Detective I understand your motive but do not ever do it again!" The Captain said. "Now get out of here a Political Storm is brewing and you need to be covered. As of now you and your crew whoever helped you are on administrative leave. Protect yourself Detective and the people you love too."

"Protecting her is my Job Sir" Rick said. "I intend to do just that."

They all left the office together then stopped at the Boy's desk.

"It is beginning Guys you can stay but you can be in harms way or you can come with us to a place Rick has already chosen." Kate said,

"Is it somewhere cool? These summers in NY are getting brutal." Ryan asked.

"It can be" Rick replied.

"Well than count me in!" Ryan said "Where do I have to sign up?"

Everyone laughed. Espo punched his partner.

"I have made arrangements just make sure you do not lose your security detail" Rick said.


	8. Chapter 8

Rick and company had escaped from NY. The 9 of them were looking over the accommodations. They each had a separate sleeping bungalow. Plus there was a main building which was staffed with various natives of this island.

"So welcome to paradise" Rick said to the assembled.

"I thought we were going to somewhere cooler?" Ryan complained.

"If you look out this window what do you see?" Rick showed the disgruntled detective.

"White…? Man is that Snow? In the middle of all this heat…? Honest to goodness Snow? Castle My Man you are it!" Ryan leaped for joy.

"There is an island shuttle which will take up there and there is a ski lodge too if you want to stay up there but only over night the Islanders like to visit up there too." Rick said.

"Rick where in the world are we?" Kate asked.

"Well that is kind of hard to explain. We are in the Pacific Ocean but we are not on anyone's map. I only found this place by accident on a world tour. Our catamaran broke down and the currents dropped us here. I made friends with the natives and brokered a covenant with them. All these accommodations were paid by me for the benefits of the Islanders. They are my friends. We came in at night to prevent anyone spying on us. This would be the last place where you would have Bracken find us. We are all perfectly safe. The Island is well supplied. There are activities for everyone to enjoy." Rick said.

Everyone was amazed as Rick continued speaking.

"The Islanders all speak English and they have their own village about 6 miles from this location. You can go visit if you like they all know you are friends and family of Senor Rick." Rick continued.

'Senor Rick?" Espo asked.

"Yeah there was a Spanish missionary which landed here and taught the Islanders Spanish of a sort. But I doubt Espo or Lanie you will be able to understand their mixture language of Spanish, Polynesian, and Arabic. This island has been visited by Moorish pirates that were from the Philippines. Then the Spanish came and lastly I came. But you can learn more at the mission which the Islanders built. But we are here to relax and enjoy." Rick said.

"In Their language atuo na means the Island." Rick explained. "So it is just simply called the Island."

"Dad I'm going with the kids to the waterfall I will see you later." Alexis said after changing into her bathing suit.

"Ok Pumpkin, have a good time." Rick said kissing her head.

"Now we do have electricity and running water so there is nothing primitive on the island. There is Sat TV if you want to catch up on the news or watch your favorite show. Plus there is wifi on the whole island so you can relax anywhere and still surf. However, since the Island is close to the US protectorates American Currency is used and any IP address would come from Guam about 2000 miles to the north west. So even if they could track the IP it would lead them 2000 miles away." Rick said.

"Rick it looks like you have thought of everything" Kate said reaching over to kiss him.

"Yeah why don't we convene in our cabin to continue this conversation?" Rick suggested with an eyebrow dance.

"Rick you have read my mind as she climbed up in his back. Go Horsy!" Kate giggles.

Rick neighed and pawed the ground then took off as if Kate had no weight at all. Kate laughed all the way.

Both Espo and Lanie could not help but laugh at their antics. They were so much in love.

"So would you like to see the mission?" Espo asked.

"Sure let's go for a little stroll." Lanie said holding Espo's hand then gazing into his eyes.

Jenny had left with Ryan earlier to catch the shuttle.

That just left Martha and Jim.

Martha was going to go back to her cabin. It was way too early for her. Jim decided to watch TV. Hopefully, there was a game going on somewhere. Jim was disappointed to see only Australian Rules Football. He thought well it is something to watch I suppose.

Only later did one of the older Islanders come in.

"Hi I am Sam Senor." Sam said.

Jim looked at Sam. "Hi Sam I'm Jim"

Sam bowed to Jim and said "you like to fish?"

"Yes I like to fish and You?" Jim replied.

"Yes I fish all the time. Two good places Pond by waterfall but right now not so good too much noisy kids! Scare fish." Sam said.

"And the other…?' Jim asked chuckling at the image of the scared fish.

"Ice lake up on side of mountain but too cold right now. Wait a few hours." Sam said.

"What about Ocean fishing?" Jim asked.

"Oh yeah that too. But I do not like ocean fish Too Salty." Sam said.

"Really? I never noticed." Jim replied.

"Oh well comes with sensitive palette." Sam said. "If you want to fish later come by Sam's fishing shack."

"I think I will thanks Sam." Jim said.

"You are welcome Senor Jim." Sam bowed again then left.

Jim I think you have found heaven. Jim smiled to himself.

/

Later after exhausting themselves Kate and Rick started walking along the beach.

Sitting in a beach chair with a tropical drink and a straw hat was someone familiar.

"Hello Doctor are you comfortable?" Rick asked.

"Oh hello to both of you. I am doing well Rick thanks for the directions. I doubt the TARDIS would have found this place other wise. It is really a gorgeous piece of real estate." The Doctor commented while looking around.

"I am glad you are here Kate wanted to thank you." Rick said.

"For what?" The Doctor was confused.

"The letter you wrote." Kate supplied.

"Oh Yes the letter. That reminds me we all have to be in front of a Senate hearing in 3 days." The doctor said.

"What? Why?" Kate said.

"Well why wait we can be there and back for supper." The doctor said.

"Right Time machine!" Kate said.

"We do not have the right clothes." Rick complained.

"No problem we can pop into your loft. You can get dressed then go to the hearing." The doctor said. "So what do you say we do it now?"

"Oh one other little thing…The video tape of the event was a bit late your Postal service is abysmal" The Doctor said. "You need to be present to sign for it. Then you need your techs to verify. It will be needed at the hearing."

Rick looked at Kate with a gleeful look on his face.

"Kate we get to ride in a Time machine! A Real Time Machine…!" Rick was overcome with joy.

"Ok Rick let's go. Lead on Doctor." Kate said.

Rick was overcome when he saw the familiar Blue box sitting under a coconut tree.

The Doctor pulled out his key and opened the door. Rick was amazed.

"Kate it is bigger on the inside than the out" Rick gasped.

"Yes it is Rick now get in we need to get going." Kate said with a smile on her face.

"Ok Kate I am going" Rick said while entering the TARDIS.

The Doctor ran around pulling levers and pushing buttons and the TARDIS disappeared. It reappeared in the women's restroom on the 4th floor of the 12th precinct.

"Ok I am going to get out and sign for the package. Then hand it off to CSU for verification. Don't touch anything Rick!" Kate admonished.

Kate stepped into the busy bull pen still dressed for the beach.

"I have a package for a Detective Beckett?" The courier announced.

"I'm detective Beckett." Kate said.

"Please sign here. Thank you. Have a good day." He said.

The Mail Man was checking her out.

Kate noticed KPow at her desk.

"Roselyn? Would you get this package to CSU stat?" Kate asked.

"Wow look at you! I'll do it Kate but that is mighty fancy for beach wear. Is that where Castle is going to take you?" KPow asked.

"Yeah he is and I like this outfit too." Kate said in a giggle.

"Man I wish my husband would take me to the beach." KPow lamented.

"Detective a word…?" Gates said.

"I know I told you to go but please wear some appropriate clothes." Gates said.

"Right Captain…I was modeling this for Castle and I remembered I had a package coming." Kate said.

"Oh please do not tell me if it is concerning you and Mr. Castle! I just do not want to know!" Gates said "Dismissed Detective!"

Kate left and ran into the TARDIS which disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9

Right now…That done now for the loft for a change of clothes and presto chango we are off to the hearing! The Doctor was heard to say as he busied himself with the mechanisms of the TARDIS.

Rick was just fascinated on all the activities going on in the control room. He was content to stand next to Kate watching how the Doctor controlled the craft.

"Ok here we are the Loft Bedroom. I say I think you should at least take a shower and shave." The Doctor said to Rick. "You want to be looking nice for the Senators."

They all exited the TARDIS and Kate headed toward the shower.

"Yeah Rick we should take a shower!" Kate saucily said.

"So I can wash your hair?" Rick looked at his girlfriend.

"If you wish" Kate said back.

"Right while you do whatever cleaning ritual you are going to do. I will want to watch more of those hilarious recreations of my life. Rick would you be so kind to show me how to work your machine?" The Doctor asked.

"Certainly Here is the remote and press this button her and you will have it start and stop." Rick showed.

"This button here?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes that button there is no worries I have it all cued up for you Doctor." Rick said.

"Right o" The Doctor said. "Now off with you…You have a shower to take."

Rick left the front room and entered the shower with Kate. They made most of their time in the shower. Finishing they emerged in fluffy towels then started to get dressed.

Emerging from the bedroom they could both see how the Doctor was so engrossed with the videos.

"By Crackie that was lords of good fun" the Doctor said as he spied both Kate and Rick ready for the Senators.

\\\\\

"Oh I see you are ready now let's be off then?" The Doctor inquired.

Both of them nodded their heads in assent. They followed the Doctor who again manipulated the controls and the blue box appeared in a Storage closet.

"Ok this is the Senate Cloakroom through that door is the hallway which the Master at Arms will come out and announce your name." The Doctor directed.

"Are you not coming with us" Rick asked.

"Oh No I won't appear for several hours later." The Doctor stated.

"Several Hours?" The both said.

"Oh Yes there is such tedium of these proceedings." The Doctor said. "Now off with you…you need to speak with your lawyer for a few minutes."

Kate looked at Rick then they left the TARDIS and exited the room into the Hallway where Rick's lawyer was sitting.

"Hi Chris thanks for making it.' Rick said.

"What? How? Where did you come from?" Chris asked.

"From the Senate cloakroom but no matter what do you have for us to discuss?" Rick asked.

"Right" Chris said still confused but accepted they were in front of him. He then laid out how the proceedings would happen. "…You would be called and placed under oath. Then several Senators will be able to ask you questions after your opening statement. Any questions…?"

"No Chris you seemed to have covered all the bases." Rick said.

"Now remember you can confer with me at anytime." Chris said "I will be going in with you."

"I understand" Kate said.

"Oh this is being Televised and there will be lot's of press in the room just ignore them Ok?" Chris reassured knowing Kate despised the press.

At this point Kate and Rick were called by the Master at Arms.

They rose and follow the short squat man into the Senate's committee chambers.

They were sworn in and seated.

The Chairman a Senator Cruz from Tx was explaining the procedures.

"You are here to give testimony on our deliberations on the censure of Senator William Bracken from the US Senate. The findings can be expulsion and if that is the results the full weight of the US gov't will be used to bind him over for trial in all criminal matters. Do you understand this?" The Senator asked both Rick and Kate.

"Yes Your Honor." Said them both.

"Ok with that out of the way please proceed with your statement." The Senator ordered.

"Please state your name and occupation for the Committee?" The Senator asked.

Kate took the Microphone first.

I am Katherine Houghton Beckett Detective first Class for the New York Police Dept.

This is my statement.

"On the evening of 21st of January 2013 I receive a letter in the mail. In it was details of the murder of one Johanna Beckett my mother on 1/9/1999 It arrived via regular postal delivery." Kate said.

"It was addressed to my home address in 1999 which I no longer reside. I believe the US Postal service determined where I was and it finally arrive at my precinct. I read the letter carefully and took all precautions not to contaminate either the letter or the Envelope." Kate stated.

"I had CSU our forensic lab to give an opinion on the physical attributes of this possible evidence. The results of our labs are given to you." Kate stated.

All the senators rustled around their papers to see the copies of the results.

"The results stated that the postmark was consistent with 1999 standards and the date was not tampered the Ink of both letter and Envelope was purchased in 1998 and was consistent with norms at that time. The paper was determined to be of 1999 stock. And further the signature seemed to be authentic. The conclusion was that both letter and envelope were from 1999. They also checked that the seal was unopened until 2013. So there was no way this could not be real. We had this tested by Mr. Castle at his expense by an independent lab confirming the original results." Kate said.

"The letter verified as real we took the words to be an eyewitness statement of fact of the murder of Johanna Beckett." Kate continued.

"On Feb 7th 2013 I saved the life of Senator Bracken. On the explosion all aspects of his clothing became evidence. I had the lab check for any organic residue. On his shoes especially since the letter referenced his shoes. The results came back inconclusive but for one DNA sample which was referenced to CODIS which is our DNA data base. It had a match but only a 50 % one to myself. I was told by our Chief Medical Examiner that if there was another sample which could be compared then 100% identity could be matched. Knowing this I contacted my father who had preserved several hairs of my mother giving this sample to the Lab techs using strict chain of custody it was tested. The results are on the page 5 of my report. It stated with 99.9997% certainty that the blood found on Senator William Bracken's Shoes were from my mother. Extensive testing also proved that the blood sample was formed in 1999." Kate finished.

Rick smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

The Senators were talking very loudly to one another.

"Order I say Order" Said the Chairman as he banged his gavel.

"These are damning evidence of being at the scene of a crime. Senator you wish to question the witness?" The Chairman asked.

"Yes I do." Bracken said.

"Go ahead the Chair recognizes the Senator from New York." The chairman acknowledged.

"You do not like me Detective do you?" The Senator said.

Kate conferred with Chris then answered.

"No I certainly do not like you but facts do not lie unlike you!" Kate said.

"Are you sure you have all the facts?" The senator smiled.

"I have fact enough to place you at the scene of crime." Kate glared back.

"Oh yes this elusive Doctor? Why has he not come forward? Let him come forward and give his eyewitness testimony! Why? He is not here is he? This letter was made up just to humiliate me because you hate me is that not right Detective?" Bracken said.

Kate was about to answer and there was a commotion on the floor. A Man in a Bow Tie and Tweed jacket appeared yelling.

"I am here I am here!" He said.

"Sgt bring that man forward." The Chairman ordered.

Kate secretly smiled. The Doctor gave her a wink as he stood in front of bench.

"Who are you sir?" The chairman asked.

"People call me the Doctor" the Doctor replied.

"Are you the one which sent the letter which the committee is looking at?" The Chairman asked.

"Yes I am." The Doctor replied.

"Well Doctor please sit down and give your testimony." The Chairman invited.

"Ok I am amateur photographer and I was on the night in question getting background shot for a documentary I was putting together. And I captured this man conversing with another man and I saw the blood on the dagger drop onto the first man's shoes as I described in the letter." The doctor said.

"So you are swearing that letter was written by you and mailed on the 1/12/99 as it was postmarked?" The Chairman asked.

"Yes I am the one who had done that." The Doctor said.

"Are you sure it was me? Eyewitness testimony is very invalid!" Bracken sneered.

"It was you alright I have proof." The Doctor said eyeing the Senator.

The crowd all buzzed in excitement.

"Kate would you please set up the video?" The Doctor asked.

The video equipment was brought in.

The Doctor asked "Kate would you place the video of the night in question in the machine?"

The video was of poor quality but it definitely showed the face of William Bracken.

"That could be faked." Bracken said.

Kate now stood and sent the forensics results on the tape. "It showed there was no tampering and the tape was consistent with 1999 tapes. The aging of the tape was checked and it was determined that this tape was bought on Christmas 1998." Kate said.

"Well done" the Doctor whispered.

"The Time stamp is also consistent of the police report where the ME determined the time of death." Kate said.

"That is a lie! I did not see anyone there! He and They are lying! I saw no one there no one I say" Bracken said.

"Order…! Order I say Order!" the Chairman banged on the gavel several times.

Kate smiled they had caught the Dragon.


	10. Chapter 10

Kate looked at Rick as the cameras flashed and the Senator got more and more agitated and he started to call out threats toward Kate and Rick as the committee dissolved into chaos. Leading the way was the Doctor standing tall and proud. He led them to a different coat room.

"I take it you have been in this building before?" Rick asked.

"Oh Loads! I really liked the Cloak room It was designed by John Q Adams you Know?" the Doctor said.

"I was unaware." Kate murmured.

"Oh Yes and he built this little panel here…" the Doctor said.

The panel shifted and there was a room just big enough for the TARDIS to sit. And there it was out of sight of prying eyes.

"So he built this hidden room just for you?" Kate laughed.

"Oh I am sure he used it from time to time. But…Yeah well…I believe so but one can never know the thoughts of another completely." The Doctor said.

He quickly unlocked the device and soon they were back in the loft. Changing clothes they were returned to the Island.

"Well like I said. We are done!" The Doctor said.

"How will we explain our absence in 3 days time?" Kate asked.

"Well I am sure you can figure out something to do" the Doctor said.

Rick looked like he knew something.

"Well I am thirsty I think that drink of mine is somewhere Ah yes there it is." The Doctor said laying out on the lounge.

Kate and Rick said their good byes

The Doctor corrected them.

"It is never goodbye when one is owned by a Time Machine. It is just a parting for now." The Doctor hugged them both then settled into his lounge again.

Kate and Rick famished headed to the main building where the Luau was beginning. Sam had earlier brought a wild Pig to the pit that was his reason to be at the Main building before.

The Whole Village appeared with all sorts of fruits and delicacies. Rick was feted by the assembled crowd of 600 people.

Before the Meal everyone was waiting for their benefactor Senor Rick to say some words.

"I am glad to see all of you doing so well. As you know and my guest will find out. This is my 13th trip to The Island. I am happy to see all of the new faces from the prior time. The year has been good and we are here to feast so let's have it!" Rick announced.

Then the older Males got up to do their ancestor's Fire Dance as everyone ate and drank and had a great time.

It was way late until everyone returned to their rooms.

\\\\\

The Next morning the Catamaran called the Explorer was readied.

Rick and Kate bid everyone adieu since they were heading out to sea for a few days.

Of course they knew but the people on the Island would find out that Special Agent Hayes had sent word for them to appear in front of the Select Committee in the Senate chambers in two days.

After Kate and Rick had gone the Island kind of returned to normal life. As if normal was ever in the vocabulary of one Richard Freaking Castle. But the Islanders were happy that their benefactor who had made all their lives much better was there and now gone again.

\\\\\

Kate and Rick were only out of sight of the island when Kate wrapped her hands around Rick's strong muscles while he was piloting.

"So Rick, where are we going?" Kate purred in his ear.

"Away from any civilization Kate but close by I assure you." Rick hummed loving Kate's attention with her head resting on his shoulder. His finger was resting on the slight bulge in his left front pocket. Tonight under the stars he would propose.

Soon a small piece of land appeared on the horizon.

"What is that?" Kate asked.

"Well I call it Crow's Nest since it had a harbor and a lagoon where Pirates of old would put ashore. That is our destination Kate." Rick informed. "It is not as big as the Island but I have done some improvements."

Rick was not kidding about the improvements. As they settled in the bay Rick took off his shirt and jumped into the waters. There were Sharks circling all around him but he paid no mind to them and the Sharks seemed to welcome him.

"Come on Kate the Sharks are not man eaters actually they're pretty gentle creatures" Rick said from the water as one of the Sharks bumped him.

"Oh No I am not getting into there with those Sharks." Kate exclaimed.

"Ok Shall I run to the shore and bring out the dinghy?" Rick asked hopefully.

"Yeah a boat to shore would be most helpful." Kate said looking at her partner who she thought was crazy swimming with Sharks.

"Ok Princess your wish is my command" Rick laughingly said.

Then Dolphins appeared and raced along with Rick as he headed to the shore not more than 500 ft away.

Kate was marveling at all the aquatic sea life which was abundant in the bay. Kate spied a Sea Turtle who had breached the surface to breath. It was at least half the length of the boat.

Soon a motor was running and a zodiac came out of a hidden cove. It was Rick aiming the boat directly under the Cat. Soon Kate was aboard and Rick expertly placed the zodiac back in the cove where there was a wharf and stairs leading to the main building which was perfectly blended into the thick Jungle.

"Welcome to the Crow's Nest. It is part of the Island chain I discovered about 20 years ago." Rick said.

Kate was impressed it was their own private Island.

The Islanders had made sure everything was stocked and there was food and wine for a special event.

Rick showed Kate the main building then the solar system and the waste disposal which allowed the nutrients to wash back into the sea.

"No wonder there is so much sea life." Kate said.

"Yeah it is perfectly in tune with Nature. I tend to like that" Rick said. "Now let me show you the sleeping area."

Kate was surprised it looked like the room at the Hamptons.

So you recreate the Bedroom here from the Hampton's" Kate asked.

"Guilty as charged." Rick said.

"I see well I think we should try it out what do you say Mr. Castle?" Kate looked at him with heavy rimmed eyes.

"I think we shall Kate" said as he grabbed her and pulled her into the bed with him.

Kate squealed and weakly struggled but she was enjoying every second of their love making.

Soon it was getting toward night. There was a bonfire prepared on the beach and the ring was clutched in his left hand and his right was clutched with Kate's.

Getting to the spot there was so many stars overhead some from the Northern and many from the Southern which Rick pointed out.

Rick started his speech.

Kate did not wait. He had only said a few words until her lips were on his.

"I accept Rick. Now put on the ring!" Kate said.

Rick chuckled. He knew he could not have fooled the best detective in NY. So he simply placed the ring on her finger. It glowed in the firelight as they made love on the beach.

/

Morning came and after a quick swim in the lagoon which Rick assured there was nothing bad in it. Rick left to shower then to make them Breakfast.

While swimming, Kate had found the perfect way to get out of the lagoon. Kate slipped then placed her hand into a knot hole to steady herself. Pulling it out Kate had found a map in the old tree.

Excitedly she ran to the house and found Rick.

"Come on Rick let's look for Pirate booty." Kate said excitedly showing off the map.

"The only Booty I see is yours and it is quite impressive indeed." Rick leered at her.

Kate smile and cajoled. "Come on Castle…"

"Can we wait until we both eat? I do not know about you but I am famished!" Rick said.

"Ok Rick we can wait." Kate said as her stomach growled.

Rick brought out tropical fruits and juices and plated two eggs the way she liked them.

They were eating on the veranda which covered the entire house. They discussed Kate's discovery while eating. Kate was also so famished that she cleaned her plate after seconds. Finally sated they were still discussing the map.

"Oh there could not be any treasure left here" Rick deadpanned.

That was all the confirmation Kate needed.

"Come on Lazy bones let's find that treasure!" Kate said with a gleam in her eye.

Reluctantly Rick picked up the necessary equipment then followed along.

"Ok Kate where do we go first?" Rick laughed.

They spent the day enthralled by the hunt.

Soon the hunt was at an end. Rick got down and started digging.

The hole was pretty deep.

"Kate, like I said there is no treasure." Rick said standing in the waist high hole he had dug.

"Rick just for me? Use the metal detector?" Kate pleaded.

"Oh…Ok" Rick placed the shovel down and picked up the detector. A few moments later the machine was whizzing and chirping.

"Rick you have found something?" Kate excitedly said.

"Yeah hand me back that shovel" Rick yelled his excitement was almost as high as hers.

Rick dug and soon two silver sand incrusted bars appeared.

They weighed about 15 pounds apiece. Rick was amazed.

"I knew it!" Kate said.

Rick was perplexed that was not supposed to be there. Had they struck a real artifact? Rick thought.

"Ok Kate let's leave them here and get out the photography equipment." Rick said.

"Why? Rick?" Kate pouted.

"It must be of historical importance. Kate you can not disturb without proper documentation." Rick said.

Right Paperwork Kate knew all about that.

Rick created a grid out of string in the main house and plotted using the GPS on his phone app. Kate was surprised that there was WiFi also covering this island.

Rick and Kate took careful notes and then carefully lifted the bars.

It had a Spanish seal. Rick knew that the Philippines had silver mines.

"Kate this is a great discovery!" Rick said.

Kate read the seal. I was from the mines of Gilbert Ortez who was The Governor of Philippines for the Spanish.

"OK Kate now let's put it back. We have the documentation now but the artifacts should remain here." Rick said.

"Ok Rick" Kate said.

Placing the bar into the sand and Rick covered the hole then removed any trace they were ever there.

After the hunt they ate and drank and made love again and again. Rick was glad his ruse worked but those bars were unexpected.

It was idyllic but after two days Kate was getting sore. So they packed up and said good bye to Crow's Nest.


	11. Chapter 11

When Kate and Rick had been gone Lanie and Javi explored the Island.

"You know Lanie when we first arrived. I thought I was hallucinating." Javi said.

"Me Too I thought I was going to be greeted by a Short little man in a white suit." Lanie said.

Flora one of the native girls wandered by then giggled.

Javi was perplexed.

"Flora? Right…?" Javi asked.

"Yes Senor" Flora said.

"Why are you giggling?" Lanie asked.

"…Because Senor Rick forbade Mr. Munoz from showing up!" Flora again burst into a fit of giggles.

"Why? Is that funny?" Javi asked.

"…Because, Mr. Munoz looks like the actor on Fantasy Island!" The Girl giggled.

"Really…?" Lanie asked she had always loved that old TV show.

Flora nodded her head

"Would you like to meet him?' Flora asked.

Lanie looked at Javi pleading.

"Oh all right let's go meet Mr. Munoz." Javi said Lanie just smiled at him.

Flora happily skipped to the village to where Mr. Munoz was sitting on the veranda of his house.

Both Javi and Lanie was dumfounded the man sounded and looked like the actor.

Flora said. "See I told you. A few years ago He would follow Senor Rick around and call him Boss!"

Flora giggled as both Lanie and Javi were invited to sit on his veranda and sip a cool drink.

Flora said good bye to Javi and Lanie then bowed to Mr. Munoz. Mr. Munoz bowed back to Flora.

The customs of the Islanders was very interesting.

The couple chatted and learned Mr. Munoz liked the TV show very much. So Lanie and Mr. Munoz talked about the show.

Lanie convinced Mr. Munoz to say that famous line.

"De Plane de Plane Boss" said Mr. Munoz perfectly.

Both Lanie and Javi applauded. Mr. Munoz smiled.

Eventually Javi and Lanie were getting hungry then returned to main building.

"Can you believe that?" Lanie asked.

"Believe what Chica?" Javi asked not understanding what Lanie was referring.

'Kate talked Rick from showing up in a White suit and with Mr. Munoz in tow!" Lanie said.

"I think I understand what Kate was thinking." Javi said.

"Really and how is that Javi?" Lanie was getting miffed at the thought Javi knew her GF better than she did.

"Well remember we were all shocked we had to go into hiding then we appeared on this mysterious Island Rick appearing as Mr. Roark with Mr. Munoz in tow would have been just too much!" Javi replied.

Lanie just had to chuckle as they ran into Kevin and Jenny they had to tell everyone about their encounter with Flora and Mr. Munoz.

Jim agreed it would have been over the top but something Rick might have wanted to do.

/

Back on the Cat Rick took them to several more islands in the chain.

"Kate we are now in the American Protectorate attached to Guam. Further south is the Republic of the Marshall Islands. Here we are in a nature preserves so we can not set foot on the islands." Rick said. "But we can stay anchored off shore."

"It was from here 20 years ago did the Cat called the same name developed trouble then a Typhoon blew in and tossed us toward first Crow's Nest then finally the Island." Rick said recounting his sea adventures.

Us? Kate asked.

"Yeah Philippe Cousteau and three divers we were here to document the sea life before it was named a Nature preserve." Rick said.

"You dove with the Crew of the Calypso?" Kate said wondering what else Rick had done.

"Well no not exactly I never was aboard the Calypso but met the crew in Guam." Rick said.

"You were scouting locations for Derrick weren't you?!" Kate said amazed.

"Yeah I was and thinking of a sea adventure for him but it never worked out. But I did find the Island and swore the rest of the crew to secrecy." Rick said.

"So is that why the island was never part of the preserve or Crow's nest?" Kate asked.

"Yeah if they were discovered they would have been forced to leave the Island and I just could not let the bureaucrats do that. So I told the people in Washington the Island chained ended here." Rick said "and the Crew and Philippe agreed and said the same thing."

"You did a wonderful thing for those people Rick." Kate said as she kissed then continued into the cabin to make love again.

/

A few days had past and Jim was watching the news then it broke in with the Senate hearing. Jim was disgusted seeing Senator Bracken's face on the TV he was about to change the channel and was stopped by Ryan's hand.

"Wait" he said.

"Wait for what?" Jim said.

"I want to see what Bracken is up to?" Ryan replied soon other guests arrived at the TV screen.

Then the hearing got underway.

"Hey that is my Dad and Kate" Alexis pointed out.

Jim looked closely at the screen.

"So that is why they left! They could have told me about the subpoena" Jim said. "You know I once argued in front of a Supreme Court?"

"No Jim tell us all about it?" Martha said.

"Shhh it is starting" said Ryan.

They all watched in rapt attention as Kate detailed the case against the Senator.

Jim felt very proud.

"So that is the Doctor" Lanie said. "He looks very handsome."

Javi looked at Lanie.

"Well he does nothing is wrong with that." Lanie protested.

The group cheered when the committee was dissolved into Chaos. They had gotten Bracken to confess. The hearing was over and Bracken was forcefully detained.

/

A few days later Kate and Rick returned and were feted.

"We got him Dad we got him" Kate cried in her father's arms.

Your mother would have been so proud! Jim said hugging his daughter.

Rick stood in front of everyone.

"It is time we go back to our normal lives. The threat is over I got word from Special Agent Hayes that all of Bracken's accounts were frozen. Bracken himself was kicked out of the Senate but was allowed to stay in an insane asylum in his home state. But without his wealth he is no longer any danger." Rick said. "All his assets were seized by the IRS for missing back taxes after the FBI showed the illegal accounts."

"So the Al Capone offense worked?" Jim asked.

"Yeah Dad Rick's plan worked perfectly. However, I wish he was sent to jail for his crimes but being put in an institution for the criminally insane I guess is enough." Kate said.

"Your mother would be so proud!" Jim said again hugging his daughter then a scream was heard!

"Oh My Gad! Look at you! GF!" Lanie pointing at the rock Rick had got her.

"What?" Everyone said.

Kate smiled and grabbed Rick's hand. "He proposed and I said Yes!"

Rick was smiling at his Fiancée.

Lanie grabbed Kate by the wrist

"Spill Girl Friend and look at the size of that rock!" Lanie said all giggly.

Lanie dragged Kate away and all the girls joined in on hearing about the way Rick proposed.

Alexis came over and said.

"At Crow's Nest?" She inquired looking at her father for confirmation.

Rick nodded his head.

"Oh I am so happy!" Alexis wrapped her arms around her Father.

The Islanders had to have another feast to celebrate the up coming Nuptials this time Kate allowed Rick to dress in a white suit and have Mr. Munoz stand next to him.


	12. Chapter 12

The feast was over and the flight off the Island was scheduled. Everyone had very pleasant memories of the Islanders and their mysterious island sanctuary. As the plane took off the Islanders were in their native canoes to wave and wish every a safe trip. The pilot another native dropped them off in Guam. From there was a private jet which sent them to Hawaii for refueling then to Burbank for another fueling and finally to New York. The whole process had taken 27 hours. Everyone was thoroughly exhausted when the jet finally landed in Teeterboro.

Rick loaded the three different town cars. They had occupants for three different locations. Lanie and Javi were in one. The Ryan's in another and the rest of the Castle clan in the last.

Everyone was so tired that they dropped into their beds without bothering to unpack.

It was two days before everyone was back to life. The zombie state had left as Kate was still admiring her ring. She was broken out of her revere by the ringing of her phone.

"Hey GF I thought you might have been up." Lanie said.

"Hey Lanie yeah I just got up what time is it?" Kate asked,

"It is time to get your lazy bones out of bed or are you suffering the effects of Lover boy." Lanie said.

"Lanie I will not dignify that with answer." Kate said with as much indignity as possible.

"Ohh touchy well to answer your question it is 3 PM on Friday we came back on Wed." Lanie said.

"Only 2 more days until I have report" Kate murmured.

"What is that GF?" Lanie asked not hearing Kate's response.

"Oh nothing Lanie…So why did you call?" Kate head was clearing and was interested in why her best friend was calling her.

"GF you have a wedding to plan!" Lanie said "I'm the one to help you!"

"Thanks Lanie but Rick and I have not even set a date little alone plans for the wedding." Kate protested.

"Posh!" Lanie exclaimed. "You know you want little Castle babies so why wait? You know old Writer boy is just chopping on the bit to get you down the aisle! Then you can go back to the Island for your Honeymoon! I am sure Sam and Flora would welcome you back!"

"Lanie I do not even know if I want to return there for our honeymoon. I have to discuss it with Rick first!" Kate said.

"Fine suit yourself…!" Lanie said "I have to go Javi is awake! Bye now!"

"Bye Lanie!" Kate said then chuckled at her friend's pushiness.

Kate took a shower then got dressed her stomach was rumbling at her.

Getting to the Kitchen Alexis was there.

"Hey Lex what is going on?" Kate asked as she found food in the refrigerator.

"Not much…Hey I have another sandwich if you'd like to share?" Alexis asked.

"Sure what is it?" Kate asked taking a bite.

"Well it has bean sprouts, avocado, tomato, cucumbers and onions." Alexis said.

"What no meat?" Kate seemed like a sandwich is not a sandwich without some sort of meat in it.

"Nope, …Being vegetarian today." Alexis smiled

"Ok I can remedy this." Kate searched the refrig and found three thick slices of Ham. Pulling the sandwich a part she quickly inserted them and took a bite. The carnivore in her smiled.

"Ok now that is a sandwich!" Kate purred as she devoured the item.

Alexis watched with fascination Kate eats.

"I 'm making lasagna tonight are you going to be around?" Alexis asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh yeah…! I will so be here…so where is your Father?" Kate asked.

"He's writing. He has not stopped since I awoke at 8 this morning." Alexis comment.

"Oh so he is in the zone?" Kate asked.

"Yeah when I looked in on him he was typing another Derrick Storm chapter." Alexis said.

"Really…?" Kate's fan girl leaped for joy! She always thought Rick killed off poor Derrick too early. His bringing him back from the dead was a stroke of genius but she would never tell him that. His ego was big enough already.

"Yeah he has him in some sort of sea adventure but you did not learn that from me!" Alexis smiled she already knew how big of a fan girl Kate was of her Father's work.

Alexis ran the website. Kate's Castle4vr1999 signature was the first she figured out. But what surprised her was Lanie's CastleLuvr49 log in. Alexis smiled that her boss at the OCME office was a fan. However, that revelation was funny enough until she found Perlmutter's Castle'saPain2012 log in! Alexis had to giggle that the irascible ME was a closet Castle reader.

Kate was sitting as Alexis was preparing the evening meal.

Soon she was wrapped in the warm hands of Rick. He looked like he had not shaved in months. Kate kissed him gently then playfully pushed him away.

"Rick you stink! Take a shower!" Kate said.

"Yeah…Dad go! You are stinking up the place!" Alexis confirmed Kate's description.

"Would you like to come in with me?" Rick asked as he wriggled his eyebrows at her.

"As inviting as that sound I would have to say no! I just came from one I do not need one but if you are a good boy maybe we can get dirty together later?" Kate said seductively.

Rick's eyes darkened and he visibly swallowed as if his throat became as dry as a desert.

"Ok I will hold you to that" Rick hoarsely whispered then left to clean himself up.

"Kate you did well! Welcome to care and feeding 101 of one Rick Castle in his natural habitat." Alexis smiled.

"How many pages are in the course?" Kate laughed.

"How many are you willing to do?" Alexis shot back.

"For him anything…" Kate said as she was watching regret Rick walk away. She was beginning to not taking him up on his offer.

"Ohhh the advance course…! Nobody had ever wanted to do that one before. Even Grams drew the line at the intermediate level and she his Mother." Alexis smirked.

"Ok Lex lay it on me I'm a big girl!" Kate said with a smile.

Alexis took the time to explain to Kate what it was like when Richard Castle was in the zone.

"Pure genius appeared but dishes of food, massive cups of coffee and hot chocolate at specific times had to be applied. Then there is stinky job of forcing him to take a shower which you had mastered already!" Alexis said.

"Is there a schedule or do you play it by ear?" Kate asked learning as much as she could from the young teen.

"Nope it is a hit or miss proposition." Alexis said.

"Oh well he will just have to lump it if I bring him the wrong thing!" Kate said.

"Oh he is used to that. That is how Grams treats him." Alexis said.

"Oh I see" Kate said.

"Well the tray's in the oven and I have a bit of studying to do." Alexis said.

"Thanks for the lecture Professor Castle!" Kate said.

"Oh that is right Dad had me call a Professor of Archeology today he is going to meet him here after dinner." Alexis said.

"Oh?" Kate said with her curiosity peaked.

"I am sure it is back ground work on Derrick's new profession." Alexis said.

"Derrick's new profession…?" Kate said excitedly.

"Whoops I've said too much. Please keep and ear out for the alarm? I am off" Alexis said as she bounded up the stairs.

Derrick is having a new profession? Kate liked knowing that tid bit. She could not wait to tell Lanie and compare what is on the website. Since she has a fan girl's dream an all pass look at the man himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Kate looked around the kitchen she saw the timer was for an hour. Rick had not been gone for only a few minutes. Kate decided to enter their bedroom then strip and surprise Rick.

She carefully opened the door to the shower and slip in. Rick was singing to himself about the Barber of Seville was not noticing the change in temp as the door slid open but his head was under the water stream when Kate joined in with the song. Rick whipped out of the water stream and spun to face Kate who was naked but had gooseflesh all over.

"Rick share I'm cold!" Kate said.

"Oh excuse me I did not know you were there." Rick apologized.

"Well if you did it would have ruined the surprise huh?" Kate teased.

"Yeah I guess so." Rick was dumfounded.

"So move I need warmth." Kate ordered.

Rick pivoted so Kate was now in front and under the hot water stream.

"Ohh that feels good." Kate said relaxing.

"So what happened to I do not want to share my shower?" Rick asked.

"I changed my mind why? Do you care?" Kate teased.

"No not at all matter of fact I love when I get to give personal attention my fiancée's hair and body." Rick said.

Kate said nothing as Rick took all her cares away.

\\\\\

Soon they were out of the shower and Kate got dressed and headed into the Kitchen. A few seconds to spare then the alarm went off. Kate shut off the alarm and oven but left the tray inside as she and Rick set the table.

"Kate. Please make one more setting." Rick asked.

"Ok Rick who is coming Dad is already here and so is Martha?" Kate wondered.

"Oh Right Dr. Martin Halger a renowned Archeologist who specializes in Spanish treasure is coming." Rick said.

"Oh? Are you going to show him our findings?" Kate asked as she placed the salad.

"Yeah, I think we do not want to say anything about our discovery yet. The Spanish Gov't has been very good at claiming any found treasure." Rick said.

"Ok so what you want it verified then published?" Kate asked.

"Perhaps but I really do not want the locale of the find given. The Island belongs to the Islanders. I have made the necessary arrangement over their protectorship. However, Crow's Nest is ours." Rick said.

"Really you own that island?" Kate asked.

"Yes I have claim to it." Rick said.

"So you do not want a group of Spanish gov't officials traipsing across your pristine beaches?" Kate asked.

"Yeah something likes that. I have my lawyer friend on standby if this person can verify the matter." Rick said.

"Oh I see you want to have the first strike in a very long and protracted legal battle." Kate surmised.

"Exactly, this battle would be over Property rights. Most of Spanish claims were in the sea which this is not. It is on dry land and it is our land which gives our claim to everything on it priority." Rick said.

"Rick if I knew this amount of hassle would have ensued I almost wish I never found it in the first place." Kate said.

"Oh do not say that. We had fun well you had fun didn't you?" Rick asked.

"Yeah I loved the hunt it was a very fun times especially the night of celebration after." Kate said.

"You are ready now? We were just in the shower." Rick looked at his fiancée with wonderment.

"Yep and it whet my appetite." Kate gave Rick a dark and predator look.

Rick gulped nervously then changed the subject.

"Later Kate later we have guests to entertain first." Rick said as the family gathered.

There was a knock at the door. Kate the closest opened and greeted their guest.

"Hello I am Kate Beckett and you are?" Kate asked.

"Dr. Martin Halger at your service ma'am." He said with a drawl. He was from Texas Kate could note but this resemblance to the Character the Texan in Naked Heat was undeniable. Kate was taken back then remembered her hostess duties.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Halger if you come this way, we are sitting for Diner." Kate said.

"Mighty kind of you ma'am." the Dr. said then followed Kate.

"Martin!" Rick said standing to clapse the Younger man.

"Ricky! I was surprised at Alexis' invitation." Martin said.

"Well I was not sure you would have accepted mine after that little mix up." Rick said.

"What that you made me a Bad Guy in one of your books? No Ricky I was flattered and my classes expanded 3 fold after that book of yours came out. I'm now the bad boy of Archeology!" Martin said laughing.

"Folks this is my dear friend Martin. He is a noted archeologist and he was a sport when I used his description for the famous Bad guy called the Texan in Naked Heat. But we have been together since…" Rick introduced his friend.

"That expedition in Peru back in 2002." Martin supplied.

"Oh yeah and Alexis wandered off then we found that mummy cave!" Rick said.

"Dad I knew what I was doing!" Alexis said.

"You were only 8 at the time. I was frantic. You scared your old man young lady." Rick said scolding his daughter.

"Rick you took Alexis on these trips?" Kate asked.

"Yeah Kate it is ok. I went every summer places with my Dad." Alexis supplied. "I think India was the coolest we went on tiger hunt atop of Elephants right Dad?"

"Yeah my little pumpkin was a world traveler at a very early age." Rick proudly said.

"I see" Kate said. There was still so much she had no idea what Rick had experienced.

/

The dinner was over Martha and Alexis offered to clean up. Martin, Kate and Rick retired to their office. Since Kate had claimed a spot in it.

"Ok Ricky, show me what you have." Martin said.

Rick pulled out the photographs and data.

"Ricky I am impressed you did a very professional setup for the artifact site." Martin said admiring the photos.

"I guess those lessons soaked in Huh?" Rick said. "So what do you think? I had the sliver of silver analyzed. It was 99.7% pure."

"Well the mines of Governor Ortiz were not noted for anything over 94% pure." Martin said.

"So you think this inscription was faked? But why…?" Rick asked.

"Oh No I believe this inscription was real. The silver must have been refined many times to achieve this purity. Perhaps it was going to be used for a scientific instrument?" Martin said.

"The silver which I found would have been used in scientific instruments? How so?" Rick asked.

"Silver was used before Tungsten and some of the more exotic metals to be used in precise measurements." Martin explained.

"You mean a yard stick?" Kate asked.

"Yeah something likes that but much more precision. It was the ability of silver to keep scratches which was important. Once etched the bar could be transported then used at many different functions." Martin explained.

"…So why bars of 15 pounds and 2 of them?" Kate asked.

"Well they would have been formed that way by the foundry to be used as ballast for ships." Martin said.

"So they had a dual purpose?" Kate asked.

"Yeah once the ship got to port then ballast would have been removed and melted down and formed into the shapes that were needed." Martin said.

"I could do some research and figure out what ship transported it and where it went down. Perhaps this was not the only bars of silver which were used as ballast."

"That would be great Martin if we find the wreck then we can give the Spanish gov't that and they would not bother the land location." Rick said.

"That is a good possibility." Martin said as he looked at the time. "Oh I must be going I have 2 lectures tomorrow…Nice to meet you Kate."

"On a Saturday…?" Rick asked.

"Yeah it is a symposium most of the world's experts are going to be there. Martin said. "I could shop this around and see what shakes out!"

"Yeah Martin you do that so keep in touch Man!" Rick said hugging the man.

They walked Martin to the door then waved as he left the loft.


	14. Chapter 14

Kate and Rick spent the night and most of Saturday reliving what had taken place. Kate was sure the Doctor would be popping up sooner or later. He did make a big splash at the Hearing. So did his video. Bracken's goose was cooked and very well. She read the paper it showed the disgraced Ex Senator being led off into the psychiatric facility for the criminally insane. Kate could not help but smile. Rick gave her a kiss then headed into the kitchen. Kate's stomach was urging her to eat something. Rick took that as a clue to rustle something up quickly.

Rick was in the process of cutting up pieces of fruit then covering them with real cream.

Alexis appeared.

"Hey Dad let me help you with those." Alexis said. Picking up where he had stopped so he was preparing the batter for the waffles. Getting the antique Waffle maker out and plugging it in.

"Dad…? Why to you insist on using this old thing? You have to ruin the first one every time you use it?" Alexis asked.

"Well to be honest. If you look at the side it was built in 1899 which was something. Also your Gran was given it by some one from her side of the family." Rick said.

"So that is a family heirloom?" Alexis asked.

"Well as far as your Gran is concerned. I am wondering. Why did you never voice your opinion on this griddle before?" Rick asked.

"Well I guess I never thought about it before I was only concerned on what it could produce not the item itself." Alexis confessed.

"I see so it had nothing to do with the fully equipped Kitchen on the Island with all the most modern conveniences?" Rick asked.

"Well maybe…I did get used to the more modern grills." Alexis confessed.

"So you want me to add to the already bulging repertoire?" Rick asked as he dropped a dollop of batter on her nose.

Alexis smiled then wiped the batter off her nose and tasted it.

"Yum…!" Alexis said remembering her young childhood when her father would do that to her.

"So is it ready? Do I need to add anything?" Rick asked the expert.

"Nothing needed Dad pour it on!" Alexis commanded. Rick gave a quick salute and poured the first batter, He always loved peeling off the first Waffle all broken into pieces. Rick stuffed those broken pieces in a bowl which he would enjoy as he cooked.

Kate unable to withstand her hunger pains smelled the waffles wafting in the breeze. She took the newspaper with her and sat at the counter looking hungrily at the food prepared.

"Oh Kate there you are just help your self. There is fresh fruit with Real Cream. Fruit cut up to place on the waffles and Lots of whipped Cream too." Rick said.

Alexis looked up to see Kate eating at the counter. It looked like she did not want to use the energy to go get more. Rick was starting to dance with his spatula then sing into it.

Kate rolled her eyes but concentrated mostly on the food.

Alexis decided to join in sliding next to her father into a wonderful duet. Martha came in to witness the antics of her Son and Granddaughter. Kate was enjoying the show too.

Finally the big ending came Martha was clapping.

"That is the way to do it! Always leave them wanting more! Bravo!" Martha said.

Both Alexis and Rick bowed for their performance Kate could not help but giggle.

"You guys are great! Why have I not seen you do that before?" Kate asked.

"Hmm good question" Rick said. "Alexis you have any comment?"

"No Dad all I know is we have been doing this since I was old enough to sing." Alexis said. "Well Kate you really need to watch us doing Karaoke Right Dad?"

"Yes oh wise daughter of mine!" Rick exclaimed. "I'll tell you what Alexis if you have time after eating we will fire up the old Karaoke machine with all your favorites."

"That sounds like fun Dad I have nothing planned. So set up away!" Alexis said giggling.

"What about you Kate are you up to singing with your Fiancée?" Rick asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sure but let me eat in peace ok?" Kate said as she was placing her sixth waffle on her plate. "Hey Rick do you have any Pickle sauce?"

Rick stuck his head in the refrig. Then started calling out things with pickles in them.

"Ok we have sweet relish, sweet gherkins, Sweet Pickles, Sour Pickles Halves, Dill pickles slices, Dill Relish and Whole Dills Garlic."

"The last one is my favorite" Alexis said.

"So name your poison Kate." Rick said.

"Em the Dill relish please." Kate said.

Rick passed the dill relish and she spread it all over the waffle.

"Thanks Rick here you can have it back." Kate said.

Rick looked at the bottle and it was empty Kate had spread the bottle on her waffle.

"I think we need to stock up on this item Alexis." Rick said looking at the empty bottle.

"You know I think maybe some Ice cream too?" Kate asked.

Rick dropped the empty into the recycling then opened the freezer door.

"Well we have Pistachios, Cherry Garcia, Orange Cream, Boring Chocolate, Even more boring French Vanilla, Strawberry, Rocky Road and Mint Chocolate." Rick said.

"I would like the even more boring vanilla please" Kate asked.

Rick passed the carton with the ice cream scoop. Rick was interested. He had made a number of crazy concoctions over the years but Kate's combo on her waffle was intriguing. He had to get a taste for himself. He pulled out a new clean fork and asked politely to have a sample which she allowed. Rick placed the unusual mixture in his mouth. The range of flavors was not that bad. It was sort of a Sweet and Sour response.

Alexis was horrified. Kate had cut up Strawberries, Melons, Dill relish and Vanilla Ice Cream on a waffle.

"Good huh…?" Kate asked looking at Rick's honest response. Rick had placed the carton back into the freezer.

"Yeah I can totally get into that! Of course it would not be an everyday sort of thing but once in awhile I could go for it." Rick said.

Alexis was looking totally revulsed. They were a match made in heaven. She got out of the kitchen before she had to witness her own breakfast appearing again. She wandered into the living room where she busily set up for the dance contest which would follow after the Karaoke.


End file.
